Predator has found it's prey
by Natalia and Sirive Prime
Summary: Events take place some time before AoE. Lockdown may have let Crosshairs get away, but what happens when the bounty hunter finds Crosshairs sister Sirive! He may not realize it, but wht happens when he finds Sirive? Lockdown X OC /RATED M FOR SWEARING, TORTURE, AND POSSIBLE RAPE/
1. Sirive meets the bounty hunter

Sirive peered over the crate scanning for humans. Luckily there wasn't any humans. Which was good. Ever since the Chicago war, humans have been attacking the autobots for no reason at all. She had no idea but she was sent to earth along with CrossHairs, her brother. Yes. Her BROTHER. They did got a long well and knew how to work together all the time. But ever since the humans started attacking the autobots, they would get into fight every now and then, causing one of them to end up with losing a limb or arm. It wasn't the best for either one of them but then Optimus decided to separate and now everyone is scatter all over the world now. But Sirive and Crosshairs made an agreement to at least meet up every two earth years in the desert where no one would find them. Yeah. That's happening in a few earth days.

It was night and Sirive managed to get into an abandoned amusement park. She hacked in the code and got the gates to open. Sirive looked around for a few minutes, suddenly hearing a noise, Sirive jumped and spun around aiming her rifles Crosshairs had given to her at where the noise was heard. "Who's there!?" Sirive spat out, ready to fire the rifles. Nothing. "Show yourself or I'll throw a grenade." Sirive demanded. Someone came out from behind the huge Farris Wheel. Not someone. Somebot. Sirive aimed her rifles and was ready to fire. "Who are you?" She demanded in hue same tough like tone. The bot held his arm in defeat as he slowly walked closer to her. "Answer me or I'll shoot ya ta smitherines!" Sirive growled in a demanding tone.

The bot was close enough that he could simply just pick her up but Sirive stepped back out of reach. The bot was tall and silver and grey and etc. He has wheels on his back so he was a car. Sirive was a lion. Not the best transformation but it's the first thing she saw. Her tail swayed side to side, like a cat's would when ready to attack. The mech had the color green optics Sirive had.

The mech suddenly put his arms down and looked into her optics as if he was searching her spark for something. "Do ya talk or nah?" Sirive said still holding up her rifles. "My name is Lockdown." The mech said. "Ah, so you do talk." Sirive said smirking. Lockdown suddenly transformed his face into a cannon.

Sirive stared in awe for a second. "Whoa.." She said before he fired, hitting the femme in the right shoulderplate. Sirive nearly shouted in pain as she fell backwards onto her back. Ignoring the pain, Sirive got back up and fired her rifles at Lockdown, but didn't seem to be affecting him at all. "What?" Was all the femme could say before getting shot just above the admin by Lockdown, causing her to fall onto her back yet again from the force of the bullet..Er..cannon..idk, Anyways.. Sirive gasped trying to ignore the pain, when she was shot in the left leg just above her knee joint, as she struggled trying to even stand up from the pain. She fell to one knee. Using her left damaged leg, she managed to stand up and make a run for it and was able to run right past Lockdown.

Sirive ran, leaping up onto one of the Farris Wheel carriages before Lockdown could have a chance to grab her. Landing easily, Sirive began climbing the abandoned FarrisWheel, moving her way to the top. The carriage suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. Sirive managed to grab onto a pole and pulled herself up, dodging the shots Lockdown was firing at her. Before Sirive could make her jump, Lockdown shot her in the back just below her neck, next to her left shoulder joint, causing the green femme to fall backwards and off the top of the huge Farris Wheel. Lockdown apparently was standing where she was about to crash and had caught her bridal style. Sirive had her optics shut tight, then opened one. "How come I ain't dead yet?" She smirked before Lockdown threw her into where an abandoned roller coaster set was, destroying most of the set. "Ugh" Sirive groaned, holding the side of her helm with a servo. She tried to get back up but was pinned to the ground by the mech.

Lockdown pinned her arms down, aiming his face cannon at where her spark would be. "Now it's time for me be asking the questions." Lockdown said. "Where is Optimus Prime" he demanded, starting up the cannon. Sirive sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll tell ya." She said. Lockdown transformed back to his normal face. "Tell me." He demanded, tightening his grip on her. "Ta be honest, I have no idea where he actually is and I am 120% sure that I don't care." Sirive said. Lockdown growled, getting out his battle knife **_-/the one he used and tried to stab Cade with/-_** Lockdown held he's battle knife up against Sirive's throat. "I said I don't know!" Sirive said louder. Lockdown only snarled, slowly moving the knife towards where her spark would be, cutting her not too hard but enough to draw energon and leave a scar. Sirive bit back the scream as he did this. It was slow and painful. Not too slow, but enough to draw the pain.

Sirive hissed in pain. Lockdown looked into her optics coldly. "I'm gonna ask you one last time, femme," he said as he held up the knife enough to have Sirive see her own reflection in the sharp blade. "Where is Optimus Prime?" He growled, holding her in place. Sirive hissed at her reflection. "I told ya I don't know, what- Do ya want me ta lie to ya?" Sirive blurted out. Lockdown kept his glare, then tilted his. Helm slightly. "Hmm, you seem to remind me of a green coated mech with red and blue goggles that got away. He said he was Autobot. Do you know him?" He asked. Crosshairs. He was talking about her brother! They always had the same color green paint jobs. Their family used the color to represent themselves and it always made it easier toxins one another by their green paint. Crosshairs has escaped Lockdown. If he could do it, then she could to. Sirive shrugged as best she could. "Nope, don't know 'em." Now Lockdown was so close that his lips could barely brush against hers. Sirive then had an idea. It was very stupid, and it was a risk. A BIG RISK. But she loved risks, just like Crosshairs.

"Wait, can I just say somethin?" Sirive asked. Before Lockdown was going to speak, Sirive pulled forward and kissed the bounty hunter. See? Stupid idea right? Very risky. The kiss long and then ended and Sirive pulled away. "Ya know.." Sirive said softly. "You'd look more hotter with a cannon on your face.." Sirive grinned, twisting herself out of his grasp, pulling her legs up before kicking him in the admin. Lockdown stumbled backwards, and before he could even grab the femme, Sirive leaped up onto the gate, jumping over and transforming into her green lion mode, and running off...


	2. the hunter finds the siblings

All Sirive could see was a bunch of rocks and a road. Today was the day she and Crosshairs meet every two years. Making sure each other was alive still. Sirive suddenly stopped where they had met last time and waited for her brother to come. She waited...when suddenly she was tackled from behind. "HaHa! Got y'now!" Crosshairs laughed as Sirive struggled to get him off of her so she could get up. Crosshairs just smirked and sat on her back, holding his sister down. Sirive managed to flick Crisshairs in the back of the helm with her tail, rolling over and knocking him off of her.

Sirive smiled. "Good ta see ya brother!" She said before pouncing on him playfully, holding him down. "Good ta see ya too, sis." The green meh said before kicking her off. Sirive grinned and jumped onto him just as he transformed into his vehicle mode, landing on the roof of the vehicle. "I jus' got that waxed!" Crosshairs said as he started to drive. Sirive managed to stay on the roof when she was suddenly shot in the right side of her hip, causing her to lose balance and fall off. Crosshairs transformed and looked to his sister. "What happened? Can't surf?" He snickered. Then he was suddenly shot in the back just below his left shoulder plates. "Damn!" Crosshairs cursed in pain, looking to where the shot had came from, seeing the bounty hunter Lockdown.

"Aw shit, not this fucker again!" Sirive groaned annoyed. "Do ya have those rifles I gave ya last time we met?" Crosshairs asked, pulling out one of his weapons and shooting it at the bounty hunter who didn't seen to be getting affected by the bullets. Sirive remembered dropping one of them last year because of the other one being jammed. Sirive only pulled out the one she still had. Crosshairs noticed. "I gave y'two, what happened to the other?" He asked still aiming and firing at Lockdown.

"It got jammed!" Sirive said as she aimed and fired at the bounty hunter as well as Crosshairs did. Crosshairs suddenly put his weapon away. "Damn! Out of bullets again! And I only brought the one!" He said before getting shot in the chest just above where his spark was. Crosshairs gasped at the sudden pain. Sirive ran over to her damaged brother. "Come on get up!" Sirive yelled, helping her brother up. Sirive wasn't that small like other femmes were, she was just about Crosshairs height. Another family related thing. They were twins after all, even though they didn't have the exact same features. But they were twins, just not identical twins. That would be messed up if they were.

Lockdown manage to get closer to the two siblings. Still shooting at them. Sirive managed to pull Crosshairs down enough to dodge the shot. Then lockdown made a run for them, quick and simple. He went for Sirive, grabbing her by her waist, because femmes are suppose to be weak right? HA HA WRONG! Sirive was not what you call weak. She had a little more strength than Crosshairs, but only a little. Sirive twisted around facing Lockdown, hissing, she did a little but powerful kick in the chest, making the bounty hunter stumble backward a little but regained strength.

Sirive made a run for it, making her way over to her sibling Crosshairs, Lockdown running right behind her, grabbing the femme by the tail, causing her to lose her own balance and fall. Growling, the femme tried to get up, only to be pinned by the Lockdown. His left arm shifting and transformed into a some sort of powerful cybertronian gun, holding it to where her spark would be as he held her down and before Lockdown could fire, Crosshairs did a little spin kick attack, kicking Lockdown in the face, causing the mech to loosen his grip easily. Sirive took the chance and kicked the bounty hunter in the chest once more before swiftly moving out of his reach.

Sirive and Crosshairs made a run for the road, both transforming, driving and running. Crosshairs managed to slow down enough for his sister to hop onto the roof of his car form. Once she was on and settled, he drove faster down the road, easily loosing sight of Lockdown...or so they had thought they did...


	3. Lockdown gets his prize

Crosshairs stopped at an old abandoned gas station to take a rest as Sirive jumped down from the roof of the car, both transforming. Crosshairs laid down, looking at the blue sky, suddenly wincing at the pain Lockdown had caused. Sirive took noticed as she moved beside him and kneeled on her right knee, looking at the deep cut mark on her brothers chest. "How bad does it hurt?" Sirive asked, examining the wound. Crosshairs chuckled a little. "I think you worry too much, sis. I'll be fine." He said as he activated his systems repair. "Not my fault I have ta be mom all the time." Sirive replied with a smirk. She looked around and scanned for humans.

None. Which meant that they were safe for now. "Shouldn't we stay the night?" Sirive asked, looking at her brother. "Nah, we should get goin before cannon-face shows up." Crosshairs said as he got up, nearly falling back down. Sirive was quick to react, helping him stand back up. "Maybe we should stay the night." She suggested. "Oh? And what if humans come?" Her brother asked. "But you're damaged badly and your systems are still in process of repairing you." Sirive said, causing Crosshairs to laugh. "Do me a favor and don't worry t'much, ok?" He said with a smirk. Sirive sighed. "Okay." Crosshairs smiled, transforming to his vehicle form, waiting as Sirive transformed and got on, before driving back onto the dusty road.

Soon it was night time and the moon was showing in the sky along with the stars, time seemed to have pass by quickly. Sirive had managed to take a little cat nap as her systems were repairing her wounds as best as they could. While she was doing that, Crosshairs decided to take a rest so he pulled off the road and parked where they couldn't be seen.

A few hours later in the night, Sirive rolled over, waking up to falling off the roof of the green car. Transforming, she got up looked to crosshairs who had transformed as well. "Had a bad dream?" Crosshairs teased. Sirive rolled her optics. "Nah, just rolled over and fell of." She replied. "Sure y'did." The green mech said with a smirk. Before she could protest, she heard a noise, like an engine of a car ready to race. Sirive looked around scanning the area where she had heard the sound coming from. "Did you hear that?" Sirive asked as she scanned around the area. Crosshairs simply shrugged, unaware of what was to come. Sirive pointed to the direction of where she heard the noise. "It came from some where over there.." She said as looked back to her brother. "Let's check it out." Crosshairs said with a grin as he ran to where she had pointed to, Sirive following behind.

When they got there, they scanned to make sure there wasn't any humans around the area. Which there wasn't, making the coast clear for them to keep moving. They looked around. Nothin. "Must have been human racers. I've heard they race sometimes in these kinds of areas." Sirive said. Crosshairs nodded before getting shot in the back above his waist, causing the mech mech to fall forwards. Sirive quickly dodged a shot, looking off into the distance of where it had came from, only to see the bounty hunter once again. As Sirive started to help her brother up, Lockdown had locked onto her as target and fired his cannon, shooting her in the left arm. Sirive let out a painful yell, falling down onto her back, causing Crosshairs to fall down as well.

Lockdown made his way to the two siblings, transforming his face cannon back to his normal face, as he had his optics locked onto Sirive. Crosshairs managed to stand up, throwing a punch at the bounty hunter, only having Lockdown to catch the punch easily, twisting the arm until he heard a 'pop' indicating that the arm was twisted far too much beyond its limits. Crosshairs nearly screamed in pain, only to be kicked hard in the stomach, causing the green mech to fall backwards onto the ground, groaning in pain and silently cussing the bounty hunter as the ship came into sight.

Lockdown ignored the helpless green mech, walking towards Sirive, with a look of ready to kill. All Sirive could do without causing too much pain was to scoot backwards. Almost like crab walking backwards. "Foolish Autobot." Lockdown said, kicking the femme.

Sirive hissed, watching as Crosshairs got up to kick the bounty hunter. Lockdown saw this coming, turning around, grabbing the green mech by the leg, throwing him into a rocky wall. Crosshairs couldn't get up this time, his energy was starting to drain from his systems. All he could do was go into stasis lock so he could regain his energy the next day. But he didn't. He ain't lettin no bounty hunter to after his sister. He was gonna fight with his all. Getting up, Crosshairs seemed to just fall back down.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, you're draining all your energy for nothin." Lockdown sneered, pinning the green femme as his left arm transformed into a gun, aiming it straight at her spark. "I ain't doin' no shit for you!" Crosshairs growled, getting back up, only to be shot in the arm by Lockdown. Sirive quickly brought right leg up and kicked as hard as she could at Lockdown's stomach, earning a painful grunt as the bounty hunter stepped back. "I should have known you for your powerful legs." Lockdown growled, grabbing her wrists with one servo_**/hand/**_as his other got out stasis cuffs, roughly attaching them to Sirive's wrists. Sirive howled in pain as the stasis cuffs electrocuted her systems, draining her energy. Lockdown waited for the cuffs to drain out the femmes energy, then picked her up, and headed to the ship, kicking Crosshairs out of the way, making his way back to the ship...


	4. let the torture begin

Sirive struggled trying to get free from being carried into the ship. "I'd stop squirming if I were you." Lockdown warned the femme. Sirive growled. "Let me go! CROSSHAIRS!" Sirive shouted out for her brother, hoping he would hear her and come get her or sneak on the ship..or anything! She didn't want to be on this ship with a bounty hunter that could do primus knows what! "He's not comin for you..now that I have you." Lockdown said, still carrying her as he kept walking past a few cells that had some prisoners in them. Sirive was now frightened and she did show a bit of her fear in her optics as she looked at the cells they were passing by.

Sirive let out a startled noise as she was tossed into an empty cell, not being able to land so easily, crashing onto the ground, letting out a painful hiss. "Enjoy your stay, Autobot." Lockdown spat out as he shut and locked the cell doors, before walking away. Sirive peered out of the cell bars, looking for something that would get her out of this hell place. Nothing. She couldn't find anything that was in her reach that she could use. No keys, no nothin.

Sirive let out a heavy sigh as she looked around her own cell. She walked over, siting down and leaning against the wall as she decided to power down for a while, keeping her audio sensors on, in case if someone opens her cell or if Crosshairs comes back to save her...

Sirive jolted awake from hearing Lockdown opening her cell. Sirive quickly got up, watching cautiously as the bounty hunter grabbed her roughly by her right arm, pulling her forward towards him. "Come on, Autobot." Lockdown ordered as he pulled her along through out the hall. "I have a name ya dumb aft!" Sirive growled as she was pulled. She tried to fight back but couldn't. She couldn't run off because it just made Lockdown's grip on her arm only tighten more. Lockdown growled, tired of the fighting femme. So he simply scooped the green femme up in his arms and continued walking as if nothing happened. Sirive struggled to get free. She really was trying this time. She hates being treated like such a precious femme.

Struggling only seemed to make the mech angrier, holding her more tighter, making it harder to struggle and get free.

Lockdown carried the femme into a room, throwing her onto what seemed to be some kind of operation table, strapping her wrists, and her legs down so she couldn't get away. Sirive struggled against the restrains, but it was no use. Lockdown smirked as he looked at the table filled with a bunch of tools set not far from where Sirive laid, struggling, helplessly. The bounty hunter turned his attention back towards his prisoner, picking up what seemed to be a sharp knife, moving to the side of where Sirive was struggling. Lockdown smirked. "Like the new mod?" The bounty hunter said as he held the knife in front of Sirive. She watched as bright blue sparks began dancing over it. She noticed that as it sparked, it had changed to all one color; azure, then changed; it seemed that each movement with the servo had changed the whole knife into something else. The knife suddenly went yellow, appearing to have some sort of super-heating branding iron on it, as it glowed white.

As a Cybertronian, Sirive was very much immune to most heat, but this... This was designed to melt the armor of mechs and femmes. She started struggling even more trying to get away. "What's the matter, Sirive?" Lockdown sneered, leaning closer. He cackled as he moved the branding iron's rounded tip nearer, his laughter getting louder as Sirive began to thrash in an attempt to avoid the searing tip.

She bit back a scream, locking her jaw as Lockdown pushed the blistering iron against her armor, starting to carve in a series of glyphs. The first one he burned in along her arm; it read something that roughly translated into "whore". The more she jerked and twisted, the more it hurt, but she refused to make it easy. "Look, you messed up my penmanship," The bounty hunter chided, lifting his arm as the last smoldering line was carved.

"Bitch," Sirive hissed."Oh good idea, I'll write that next," Lockdown said with a smirk.

Moving the sharp knife down to where it was just above her right hip joint was, Lockdown began to crave the glyphs along her hip upwards. Sirive held back her scream again, locking her jaw again. As Lockdown finished up, Sirive could see the glyphs translating to the word bitch. Sirive let out a small whimper, wincing at the pain from the knife. "Aw, is the kitty upset?" Lockdown snickered, putting the knife back on the table with the rest of the torturing tools.

"Besides, that was merely a sample of what will be happening tomorrow." Lockdown said, getting Sirive out of her restrains, grabbing the femme by her arm and yanking her up onto the ground, pulling her along as he started to walk. Sirive stumbled forwards but regained balance with her tail. Thank primus she still had it. Lockdown pulled her along the hallway, turning the corner back to where the cells and prisoners were. Shoving her back into her cell, and locking it. "Get ready because it's gonna be ten times worse tomorrow." the bounty hunter said, snickering at femme before walking off. Sirive sighed heavily, sitting down, leaning against the wall, wincing still at the pain the knife had caused. She decided to offline herself so her systems could do some damage repairing for now...


	5. 3 days of torture

Sirive woke up to hearing the cell door opening, looking over with wide optics showing nothing but fear and hatred in them. It had been a three days since she had been captured by the bounty hunter. He would beat her each day until he got what he wanted. When he was done, he would take her to the medic that was also aboard the ship so she could be repaired good as new for the next day. Lockdown had wanted to get rid of her tail, but the medic had told him that if the tail was removed, she wouldn't be able to stand or do anything with her legs for the rest of her life. Thank Primus she was able to keep her tail. She was grateful for that.

"Still think that you're gonna be rescued?" Lockdown sneered, grabbing the femme by the arm and pulling her along the hallways. Sirive didn't even struggle, looking up at him with hate written all over her face. "I know I will be free." Was all the femme said. Lockdown laughed cold heartedly, pushing her into room. "We'll see about that." He said as the doors hissed shut behind them. If there was anything Lockdown was exceptionally good at, it was being innovative. The things he thought up to do to his prisoners were astounding. Sirive just kept refusing to consent to interfacing with the bounty hunter, receiving hours upon hours of pain. Sirive growled, ending up with a gag in her mouth. Of course she wasn't tied up, that would be too easy for the bounty hunter to torture her. The gag was tight, muffling her shrieks. Suddenly a thin piece of metal, small enough to fit between the seams, was being jabbed into her side, stabbing into the femmes internal workings. The pain felt so sharp that it was almost too much.

Lockdown grasped the rod, sending a horrible shock deep inside Sirive's plating.

Somehow, Lockdown had learned how to modify Sirive's neural net. The femme was twice as sensitive to any and all sensations now, and it was starting to drive her mad. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before, but still, Sirive refused the mech's advances. She clenched her jaw over the gag in her mouth and let out a snarling scream against it, her optics shut tight. "You know the magic words," Lockdown said as he hooked a finger into the gag and pulled it from Sirive's clenching teeth, ripping a gasp from her.

"Then again, I'm a patient mech,"

The words caused Sirive to laugh dryly. "And I get just as much pleasure watching you scream in pain." That sick smirk made the femme sneer, and she opened her mouth to speak, only to have her internal workings once again electrified. "Nngh... Hnnnh..." Sirive wheezed as she felt the rod being removed from her side, scraping against her internal parts, making her twitch, but once it was gone she slumped and wheezed. "Never," Sirive repeated, for probably the hundredth time. And just like all the other times, it earned her a cackle from the dark, beastly mech."I'm feeling a little artistic today," The bounty hunter said thoughtfully, extending his glossa to lap up the small amount of energon collected on it, before tossing the rod aside.

Sirive watched in disgust, suddenly hissing as the mech pinned her down to the floor.

"You sure are a stubborn one, but it's certainly worth watching you break, one scream at a time." The bounty hunter sneered, lifting her helm up, looking into her optics. Lockdown chuckled as the green femme coughed and sputtered as the hot breath assaulted the femmes senses. "Ugh... G-Get off me you f-fucker!" She hissed out in disgust, trying to push him away.

"D—don't!" She almost cried out as she felt a hand move to her waist, beginning to thrash more violently. She tried to kick the bounty hunter but couldn't. He was too strong, and she was too weak to kick him like that. "I think we had enough play time for today." Lockdown said as he stood up, pulling the femme up, causing her to stumble but regain her balance. Sirive kept her glare at the mech as he pulled her out of the room and down the halls. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow." Lockdown snickered as he shoved Sirive back into her cell, closing and locking it so she couldn't escape before walking off. Sirive sat in the dark part of her cell, still trying to process what was happening. She was in pain. So much pain. But she wasn't missing a limb or anything, so why bother to complain about it? She laid down on the ground, off lining her systems so she could rest...


	6. you shouldn't have done that

Sirive quickly woke up to hearing the bounty hunter opening her cell. As he came into the cell, wait...he was holding...energon? What? Standing up, the femme was confused by this as Lockdown came and gave her a cube of energon. She took the cube, looking down at it confused.

"You better drink up, I'm not staying here to long, I have other things to take care of." Lockdown said, leaning against the doorway. Sirive looked at the cube, suddenly getting an idea. Again...it was a big risk, because she was low on energon. She decided to take a few sips of energon, making sure she had enough to have energy for at least another day. Then she looked at Lockdown, a slight grin on her faceplates.

Lockdown just watched the femme as she drank her energon. "Finished?" Lockdown asked with a slight sneer as Sirive looked at him. She walked towards him, carrying her half drank energon cube, stopping right infront of the bounty hunter. She took a slow sip, looking him in the optics, suddenly lifting her helm up and spitting energon at his faceplates. "GAH!" Lockdown shouted, getting energon in his optics, quickly rubbing them, optics trying to readjust. Sirive bolted out the door, quickly dodging Lockdown, and began running down the halls of the ship, looking for a way out.

Lockdown growled as his optics finally adjusted back to normal, chasing after the femme. "You're gonna pay for that!" He growled. Sirive quickly turned the corner and went into a room, the door hissing shut behind her, she quickly hid almost sideways on her stomach under one of large monitors, just barely fitting herself into the tight area, to scared to realize her tail was slightly showing.

Sirive went dead silent when the door hissed open as Lockdown came into the room. She watched his legs cautiously as he made his way around the room, then walking closer to the big cybertronian monitor she was hiding under, her tail moving slightly. She watched as he stopped right in front of where she was hiding. She shut her optics, hoping he wouldn't find her and would just leave so she could escape.

All went silent.

Suddenly something grabbed Sirive's tail, pulling her out from where she was hiding, electing a yelp from her. Lockdown held the femme up by the tail, chuckling as she was now dangling by her tail upside down. "Thought you could get away, didn't you?" He sneered. Sirive hissed, reaching out and clawing the bounty hunter in the chest, making him drop the femme. Sirive landed on her back, but quickly got up and ran to the door. Locked...LOCKED!? Sirive started to panic, looking around the room for a way out. Nothing. NOTHING!? "I figured you'd try to escape me." Lockdown growled as he moved towards her.

Sirive let out a yelp as she was pinned to the wall, hissing, and trying to get free. Using his free hand, Lockdown brought out his knife, since his guns and other weapons were getting upgraded, holding it to Sirive's throat. He ran the knife along her neck, not too hard but enough force to cause energon, then moved the knife up to her faceplates. "I could kill you here and now, femme!" Lockdown growled, slowly scraping the knife against her left cheek, just below her left optic, drawing energon, causing the femme to bite back a scream, as the pain started to kick into her systems. Lockdown smirked, watching Sirive struggle in pain.

Sirive tried to use her legs to kick him, nearly screaming in pain as the bounty hunter stabbed her in the right thigh, not far from her hip, optics starting to flicker as she tried to ignore the pain and loss of energon. Lockdown smirked, slowly pulling out the knife he had stabbed her in the thigh with, as she cried out in pain. Lockdown then let to of her, causing her to land on her legs roughly. Sirive cried out,grabbing onto her right leg where she had been stabbed. Sirive immediately fell onto her hands and knees when she was pulled roughly towards Lockdown.

"Then again, it's much more fun watching you break down.." Lockdown grinned, as he kneeled on one knee, watching the femme. Sirive sat up and started to back away from him as he reached out and grabbed her by her right leg, roughly pulling her towards him. Sirive cried out as she was pulled by her damaged leg. Lockdown chuckled as he held her down with one arm, holding the knife in his other hand.

"I'm feeling very creative today." He said as he jabbed the knife into Sirive's left leg and started carving glyphs that formed the word "Slut". Sirive tried to fight back, but was in too much pain to do so. "I believe that might be permanent." Lockdown snickered, watching the femme look at the word glyphs on her leg in terror.

"You shouldn't have spit energon in my face, or this happens.." Lockdown said as he punched the femme in face plates, hard enough to knock her out. Lockdown just laughed, picking up the knocked out femme into his arms, making his way back to her cell. As he was carrying her, he glanced down at her for a moment as he walked down the hall. He smirked as he got to her cell, dumping the femme into the cell, before closing and locking the cell. He stared at her form for a moment, suddenly getting an idea, chuckling darkly at the idea, before walking off.


	7. fighting till she drops

Sirive woke up to nothing but pain. She thought that Lockdown took her to the medic to get repaired but apparently not. Sirive sat up in her cell, suddenly pain coming through her right thigh, causing the femme to yelp, clutching her thigh. She suddenly remembered what happened. She had tried to escape but ended up getting cuts and stabbed in the thigh by Lockdown. She hissed in pain and hate. How did he even find her? She was in a good hiding spot- her tail... He grabbed her by her tail. It must have been out in the open and she must not have noticed. She needed to try again, but this time, without failing.

She got up, wincing at the sudden pain coming from her thigh, trying not put as much weight on it, she walked over to the door and looked at the lock. She could use her long claws to probably type in the code and unlock it...Er...she could try, she was able to reach it, but only with her sharp claws. She went to the side of the cell and reached her arm out as best as she could, suddenly being able to reach the lock. Before she could type anything, she heard Lockdown coming down the hall. Pulling her arm back through the bars, Sirive quickly retreated back to where she was when she woke up earlier.

Sirive watched as Lockdown came to her cell. "I see you're already awake." Lockdown said as he opened the cell, going over to her and grabbing her left arm, pulling her out of her cell and into the hallway. "Aren't you going to see that medic?" Sirive asked, wincing in pain. "Probably..then again, I love seeing you break down." Lockdown said with a smirk as he took her into a room, the door hissing shut behind them.

Sirive didn't even get a chance to look around the room before she was shoved to the floor roughly. "Fight me, and I'll take you to get repaired." Lockdown said. Sirive rolled onto her back before being pinned down by the bounty hunter. Lockdown brought out his knife, ready to stab the femme in the chest where her spark was. Sirive quickly caught his arm before the knife could cut her, kicking the bounty hunter in the chest, before getting up. Sirive looked around for something to use. Nothing. She was defenseless without a weapon. Sirive quickly dodged Lockdown as he attempted to punch her. Sirive jumped up onto the big table, dodging him again, jumping off of the table and landing on his back, not letting go. Lockdown backed up into the wall, making the femme cry out, letting go of him, turning to her with a smirk.

Sirive groaned in pain as she struggled to stand. Lockdown took the chance to throw his knife at her, hitting Sirive right in the shoulder, causing the femme to cry out. Lockdown smirked as he slowly approached her, pulling out his knife from her right shoulder, then pinned her to the wall, holding the knife to her neck. "Just say my name and I'll stop." The bounty hunter sneered as he held her in place, running the tip of the knife lightly across her neck. Sirive winced as she felt the knife on her neck.

She was no match for him, she doesn't have enough energy to continue this and her body was filled with nothing but pain. She had to give in...for now.. "L-Lockdown.." She finally said, wincing as the bounty hunter let go of her, causing her to fall to her knees, but she managed to stand back up.

"I thought you were stronger than this, Sirive." Lockdown mocked.

"But since you at least put up a fight, I suppose I will take you to my medic." Lockdown said. Sirive just collapsed to the ground, almost passing out from the loss of energon. Lockdown stared at the femme before realizing that her life was on the line and he could lose her. Going over to Sirive, Lockdown just scooped her up in his arm and immediately went to the ships medic...


	8. Talking back

Sirive started hearing noises. "She should be waking up any minute." She heard the voice of the ships medic fading in and out. "I know she's your prisoner, but try not too.." She heard the voice as it faded out again. Sudden pain shot through her entire frame, causing the femme to arch her back all the way off the medical berth, as he suddenly cried out in pain. Her entire frame shook slightly, cringing in fear and pain.

The medical officer just sighed, and turned to Lockdown. "The pain should wear off in a few hours, so try to break anything." He said, helping the femme up. Sirive winced in pain as she was helped up by the medical officer, nearly falling down from the amount of pain she was in. The medical officer caught her, helping the femme stand in place, then turned to Lockdown. "It would be best if you'd just let her be until tomorrow. That means NO TORTURING her." He said sternly, making sure Lockdown got what he meant. This caused the bounty hunter look slightly disappointed because he wouldn't be able to harm his precious prisoner for the day. "Make sure she gets her energon so the wounds can heal faster. She needs to be at calm for now. Until tomorrow, you're not to be harming or torturing her, it can cause stress-"

"I know, I know! Don't hurt the femme cause her wounds are healing, I know!" Lockdown snapped at the medical officer, making him narrow his optics a little. "Just making sure you know." He said then went back to his work. Lockdown just rolled his optics, grabbing Sirive roughly by the arm, and started walking towards the doors that exit of the med bay. Sirive cried out at the sudden pain, wincing and stumbling slightly. "LOCKDOWN! I SAID BE GENTLE WITH HER!" The medic shouted from where he was working. Lockdown just growled at him, then scooped the femme up into his arms, not even in the mood to take it easy, and walked out of the room, heading to her cell, mumbling in cybertronian the entire way. Then he opened her cell and just pushed her into the cell before closing it an walking off.

Sirive cried out once again in pain as she was pushed into the cell, quickly regaining balance. She sat down, wincing in pain as she leaned against the wall for support. She closed her optics and tried to ignore the pain, but it was no use. It was really there and it hurt like hell. She wanted it to stop. She really did. But she was low on energon to even try ignoring the pain. She decided to offline herself for a bit...maybe the pain would go away when she wakes up.

She suddenly jolted awake as she felt something trace her left cheek, opening her optics frightened, only to see the bounty hunter once again. But something was wrong. Sirive looked around to realized she was laying on a berth. It was not like the others she had slept on. It was actually kinda comfy to her. It was a berth she could fit almost four of herself in laying side by side. To be honest, the berth was actually quite big, even for Lockdown it was kinda big.

"Where am I?" The femme demanded as she looked at her new surroundings. "In my quarters." Lockdown said as he leaned against the wall, taking a sip of his energon. "Why are you being so fucking nice?" Sirive hissed, quickly getting up and rushing to the door. It was locked. "It's locked with a code to it. And I'm not being 'nice', the officer recommended that you needed a more comfortable place to recharge so your wounds could heal faster." Lockdown replied.

Sirive growled and sat down, leaning against the locked door. "Why am I alive still?"she then asked. "Because someone apparently needs you alive." Lockdown answered, taking another sip if his energon. "And who might THAT be?" Sirive asked, glaring at the bounty hunter. "Thats none of your concern, Autobot." Lockdown said, setting his energon down on a near by table. "Yeah it is." Sirive quickly said. "Dropping the subject, Menasen wanted to know how your shoulder is feeling." Lockdown said, switching to a different topic. Sirive looked at him. "Who?" She asked. Lockdown sighed. "The medical officer of this ship. His name is Menasen." He said. "I never knew that he had a name. Don't expect me ta know everything." Sirive said. "You didn't answer my question. How is your arm feeling?" Lockdown said. "Why should I tell ya? That's for me ta know and you ta fuck off." Sirive growled, standing up. Lockdown glared at her. "You shouldn't talk to me like that or you'll end up back in the med bay." Lockdown warned the femme. "I can do what I want!" Sirive hissed. Lockdown just kept his glare at her. "Don't make me come over there.." He warned the femme once more. Sirive just stuck out her glossa/tongue/ at him and smirked.

"That's it." Lockdown growled, picking up a sword and walking towards the femme. Sirive's optics widened at the sight of him dragging the sword behind him as he was making his way towards her. He wasn't kidding! He actually was gonna hurt her even though Menson told him not to do that. Lockdown kept walking and stopped right infront of the femme, holding his sword up to her neck, the blade just barely touching. Sirive froze in fear, looking down at the blade of the sword. "Stick your glossa out at me one more time and I'll cut it off. Got it?" The bounty hunter growled, holding the sword up to her neck. Sirive nodded. "Okay, put the sword down." She said.

Lockdown growled, lowering the sword, then went to put it back on the table where it was laying on before. Sirive sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't died just yet. But she couldn't help but grin at what had happened. Lockdown glared at her, causing the grin to fade away on her faceplates. The bounty hunter then pointed to the berth. "Get some rest so your wounds can heal quicker." He ordered the femme. "With you?- yeah, fuck that!" Sirive hissed. "I have no idea how that idea even got to your processor." Lockdown said. Sirive grinned. "Even though I wouldn't mind doing that." He added, causing Sirive to shudder. "Ew, no. I'm sleepin alone!" Sirive said walking over to the berth. "Then get going, or I'll join you." He said. Sirive growled as she laid down on the berth. "You disgust me." She said, causing him to smirk at the comment. Sirive rolled her optics at him then offlined herself to get some recharge. While she was recharging, Lockdown decided to leave the room. He had more important things to do than watch a femme sleep...


	9. the stupid idea

Sirive woke up to seeing Lockdown looking at her with a smirk. "Sleep well?" He asked with a smirk. "Oh shut up." Sirive said as she rolled her optics at him, stand up and stretching. "You seem pretty fine." Lockdown muttered, causing Sirive to make a face. "Ew!" She said. Lockdown facepalmed. "I meant that your wounds don't seem to cause much pain." He said. "Oh, ya sure about that?" Sirive asked and snickered. "Now I will be on my way off this ship now." Sirive said as she started to walk over to the door. It was locked. Lockdown smirked. "It's got a code." He said. Sirive growled. "I know, I know, I can at least try!" She said as she typed in cybertronian the word 'My Little Pony'. Nothing happened. "Damn! I thought for sure it was it!" Sirive said, typing in another code that said 'Barbie and Ken'. Nothing. Sirive grinned. This can be quite entertaining trying to get the right code. 'Coke'. Nothing. 'Eggs'. Nothing. 'PedoBear'. Nothing. 'Cheesecake'. Nothing. 'Cybertron'. Nothing. 'Starscream'. Nothing. 'Miley Cirrus'. Nothing. 'Justin Beiber'. Nothing. 'Pervert'. Nothing.

Sirive typed in what ever came to her processor. Still. Nothing happened. She even typed the names of the bots and cons. Nothing happened. Sirive was starting to get a little frustrated. Eventually she gave up and kicked the door with rage, making a dent. "ITS TROLLING ME!" Sirive raged. Lockdown just watched as she kept typing codes. "DAMNET!" Sirive growled and gave up, turning to the bounty hunter. "What's the code?" She asked. "Not telling you." Lockdown said with a sneer. Sirive just growled and tried to transform but couldn't. "Oh, and I removed your t-cog." Lockdown snickered. Sirive just stared. "Well.. What else did ya touch while I was in recharge?" Sirive asked. "Nothing else." Lockdown simply replied. The femme just huffed and sat down on the floor. "I'm stuck here ain't I?" She asked. "Until you're fully healed, then yes." Lockdown said.

Sirive squinted at the bounty hunter. "Bastard." She spat. "Thanks, I get that a lot." Lockdown snickered. The femme was going to lose it. She was going to rage. Everybody has their own limits and hers was anger and patients. Sirive laid on her back to calm down, closing her her optics to calm the anger, her tail flicking angrily. "Why are you laying on the floor like that?" Lockdown couldn't help but ask the green femme as she laid on the floor. Sirive opened her optics an glanced up at him. "Calming down..Er...meditating I guess." Sirive said. Lockdown just watched her. Out of all the femmes, she was a strange one. Sirive stared back at him with a blank expression. "Why are you starring at me?" She asked. "Because I have nothing else to do, and if I leave, you'll try to escape." The bounty hunter replied. Sirive frowned. "Well stop it, it's creepin me out." Sirive said, rolling onto her stomach, still keeping optic contact. "Stop." She said in a more fierce like voice, sitting back up.

Lockdown smirked and then went over to the door, tying in the code and then looking back at the femme. "Try to escape and you'll end up with even more pain." He warned her as the door hissed open. Sirive stayed where she was, watching as the bounty hunter left the room, the door hissing shut and locking itself. "Piece of shit." She mumbled, standing up, looking around the room. She looked for something that would get her out. She didn't mind being in a cell, but being locked in someone's quarters was something else. "Fuck!" She growled. She couldn't find anything. Except... Sirive looked at the sword that was laying on the table. A sudden grin appeared on her faceplates. She grabbed the sword and held it up, looking at it. "Hmm..looks sharp.." She murmured. She went over to the door, carrying the sword along with her. It seemed a little heavy but she didn't care, she was going to get out of this ship one way or another. She stood in front of the door, holding up the sword, waiting for it to open.

It only took a few minutes before it opened, revealing Lockdown. Sirive swung the sword at him, causing the bounty hunter to fall backwards. "GAH!" Lockdown yelled out as he fell backwards, startled. Sirive took her chance and ran out of the room and down the hallways. Growling, lockdown quickly got up and ran after the femme. Sirive ran as fast as she could, looking for a way out, Lockdown not far behind since he was bigger than she was, the mech was able to catch up to her. It was long until she was tackled by the bounty hunter and had a sword to her neck. Lockdown growled as he held the squirming femme down. No matter how she moved, she couldn't get him off of her. He held her in place as he held the sword to neck, causing the femme to panic and squirm even more. Then she stopped squirming. It was only gonna cause her to end up in more pain. But her left arm was free.

Sirive got the most risky idea. It was very stupid, but what else could the femme think of!? The element of surprise. Using her left arm, she pulled his helm towards her, kissing him roughly, hoping it would shock him. Surprisingly, it did shock him. His optics widened slightly as he loosened his grip on her. Sirive took her chance and broke the kiss by kicking him in the chest, kicking him off of her, she quickly wiped the saliva off of her mouth from the kiss and got up and ran down the hallway. It didn't take much time for him to catch up to her. Sirive ran into the room where she would always get repaired, knocking into the medical officer, Mansen. Sirive nearly knocked him down as she didn't have time to apologize, quickly running and jumping up onto the medical berth then leaping up as high as she could, her servo grabbing onto a part of the ceiling of the room.

Before Mansen could respond, Lockdown came charging into the room, transforming his face into a cannon, locking onto the femme, a green harmless laser like dot appearing just below her shoulder joint. Sirive had not noticed this, she was too busy trying to pull herself towards the ceiling. Lockdown aimed and fired, shooting the femme where the green laser was, causing the femme to fall, easily catching her.

"Sh*t!" Sirive growled as she the bounty hunter, causing him to drop her. "HA!" She shouted, grinning, quickly getting up but before she could even run, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back, causing the femme to fall backwards onto her back, glaring up at Lockdown as he smirked back at her. Mansence just watched as the bounty hunter picked up the femme and walked past him, saying nothing, leaving the medical officer to what ever he was doing...


	10. Touch me and I will kick you so hard

Sirive struggled trying to get free from the bounty hunter. "Let go!" She hissed. Lockdown just ignored the femme as he continued to carry her back to his quarters. When they got back, he just simply dropped her on the ground as the door hissed closed and locked itself. Sirive let out a yelp when he dropped her, landing hard on her back, glaring back up at the bounty hunter. "Oops.." Lockdown said with a smirk. Sirive growled, standing back up. "Don't do that again." She said, rubbing her lower back, slightly wincing in pain. "Oh? And what if I do?" Lockdown asked. "I'll bite ya." Sirive replied. "That's...something.." Lockdown said as he walked over to the table, picking up what looked like a cloth, looking back at the femme.

"I suppose you need to be cleaned?" He said with a smirk. Sirive glared at the mech. "No thank you, I'd rather rust than let you clean my armor." Sirive growled, leaning against the wall. Lockdown snickered, walking over to the femme. "You're the one that's cleaning yourself, not me." He said, giving her the cloth. "Although I wouldn't mind doing it myself." He sneered. Sirive growled, moving away from the bounty hunter. "You are not touching my armor like that." She hissed as she started to wipe the dirt and dust off her left arm with the cloth, then glanced back up at the mech. "And stop starrin at me like that!" She said. Lockdown shrugged, walking over and picking up the sword Sirive had used on him earlier, and went over to the table, laying the sword down on it, before looking back at the femme. Sirive was now wiping the dirt and dust off her right leg, then looked over to see him staring at her again. She sighed, annoyed, rolling her optics and continued on with what she was doing. When she was done she put the cloth back on the table and walked over to the door. "I would like to leave now." She said. "Not happening." Lockdown answered, causing the femme to growl.

Sirive just walked over and sat down, leaning against the wall, glaring at the bounty hunter. "Don't look at me like that, once Mansen says you're fully recovered, I'm going to continue to torture you until you break." Lockdown said, looking the femme in the optics. Sirive snickered at that. "Yeah, sure ya will." She sneered. "Is that a challenge?" Lockdown asked, his voice in a dead serious like tone. "N-no.." Sirive said, trying to avoid the optic contact he was making with her. She never really like to be looked in the optics that much. Of course she wouldn't mind Crosshairs doing it..or any of the family she had lived with on Cybertron.

She looked down at the ground for a moment, remembering her family. "Did I upset the kitty?" Lockdown said with a sneer. Growling, Sirive glared back up at the bounty hunter. "I think I did." He snickered. Sirive growled again, causing the mech to snicker even more. "How precious.." He said mockingly. That's it. Sirive stood up and walked straight over to him, looking him in the optics, before slapping him across the face, smirking slightly.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it until it went beyond its limits, making a slight popping noise. Sirive hissed in pain, kicking the mech in the leg, causing him to release her arm. She suddenly moved away from him but was suddenly grabbed around the waist and was lifted up, kicking at the air. "Let go!" She shouted as Lockdown held her where she was, then suddenly dropping her. "Alright then." He said with a smirk. Sirive fell to the ground and hissed in pain, quickly crawling away from the mech. "Aw that's quite shameful." Lockdown said as he grabbed the femme by the tail and dragged her back towards him. Sirive cried out as she was grabbed by her tail. She hissed and kicked and found herself hanging upside down as he held her by her tail. She glared at him, upside down. "Put. Me. Down." She hissed in a demanding like tone. "Fine." He said, letting go of her tail, causing the femme to fall onto her back, groaning in pain. Sirive just glared up at the bounty hunter, before wincing in pain.

"Well, I need to get some recharge." Lockdown said, walking over an sat on the side berth, looking at the femme. Sirive just glared back at him. "You're recharging too." He added, causing the femme to shudder. "How about no." Sirive replied with a glare. "Don't make me come over there.." He warned, causing the femme to mumble curses as she got up and went over to the berth, laying down, wincing in pain because of her back. She moved as far away from him as she could. "Touch me and I'll kick you so hard.." She warned. "And I'll cut your throat out if you do." Lockdown replied, laying down and looking over at her. Sirive glared at him. "Don't touch me when I'm recharging." She said. "No promises." The bounty hunter replied with a smirk. Sirive just ignored him and went to recharge. If she found out she was touched, so help her primus, she will kick him so hard...


	11. Time for checkup

Sirive woke up to finding arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over and nearly screamed. "I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!" She yelled, waking up the bounty hunter. Lockdown looked to see Sirive glaring at him. He just simply mumbled something, pulling the femme closer to him. Sirive growled. What the slag was he doing!? "Let go of me!" She hissed, clawing at the bounty hunter, causing him to let go of her. "GAH- what was that for!?" He growled. "YOU TOUCHED ME!" Sirive yelled, quickly rolling off the berth, making a startled noise as she fell on the floor, quickly standing back up, glaring at the bounty hunter.

Lockdown just rolled his optics, getting up and looking at the femme. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO ME!" Sirive yelled, quickly checking herself, seeing if there was any damage done to her. Lucky for her, she was unharmed. Lockdown just simply growled, mumbling to himself. Sirive tried her best to stay away from the mech. "I am NEVER doing that again!" She said, leaning against the wall, glaring back at Lockdown. "I don't know, I kinda enjoyed that." He said with a smirk. Sirive looked at him in a disgusted way. "EWWW." She said, causing the bounty hunter to snicker. "Just...don't." Sirive said. "Don't what?" Lockdown asked, snickering slightly. Sirive just glared at him. "I will not hesitate to slap you again." She said. "And I won't hesitate to slice your throat open." Lockdown replied with a smirk. Sirive just rolled her optics. "I hate you." Sirive said. "Love you too, sweetspark." He said with a wink. Sirive growled. He will pay... He will pay... He will- "I'm off to get some energon, stay here, if you try to escape, I will kill you." The bounty hunter announced as he walked over to the door, typing the code in and left the room, the door hissing shut behind and locking itself.

Sirive nearly lost it. She punched a hole in the wall just to et her anger out. Lucky for her, no one had noticed or had heard her punch the wall. Which was good. Sighing, she walked over and sat on the side of the berth, trying to figure a way out of this mess. It seemed that when ever she had tried to escape, she would always get caught. Sirive sighed heavily. What was she gonna do? How can she get out of this ship? She slowly loosing it. "Pull yourself together!" Sirive hissed to herself. "Come on.. think...think..." She repeated to herself. She could use transform- oh wait, her t-cog is gone... Riiiigggghht... Okay, well what about- well, she already tried that... And epically failed... She could use the sword on him or something... And she could try to run.. But she would end up back here like last time. She just had to wait.. She had to wait for the right moment to strike.

Lockdown had returned, the sound of the door opening an hissing shut had distracted Sirive from her own thoughts on how to escape this ship. "Thirsty?" He asked, holding two energon cubes, one in each servo. Sirive looked up at the bounty hunter as he gave her one, looking at it, before taking a sip of it. "This isn't poisonous, right?" She asked, causing the mech to snicker. "No, it's fresh energon." Lockdown replied as he took a sip of his energon cube. Sirive watches as the mech took a sip of his energon, making sure it was safe for her to continue drinking hers, causing the bounty hunter to sigh slightly. "It's not poisonous." Lockdown said, slightly annoyed of the femme thinking he poisoned it or something. Sirive stared at her energon for a few minutes, before deciding that the energon was safe to drink. Sirive stood up, finishing her energon, then walked over to the table, setting the empty cube down, looking back at Lockdown. "I'm surprised you didn't spit the energon in my face." He snickered. "That's just cause I was actually low on energon." Sirive said as she rolled her optics at him. Lockdown smirked, then picked up the empty cubes and left the room, the door hissing shut again and locking itself as usual.

Sirive went back to thinking about how to get out of the ship again. The femme started to fill her processor up with all these questions about how she will escape. How can she escape though? Could she use the sword again? Or would she end up back here? She would probably have to wait until the right moment comes.. Or would she be able to escape right now? Will she even be able to wait that long? What if-. The sound of the door hissing open and shut had distracted the green femme from her thoughts once again, causing her to look up to see Lockdown. "It's time for your check up. Mansen wants to know how your wounds are healing." The bounty hunter said, walking over to Sirive, grabbing her by her right arm, before pulling the green femme out of the room and along the hallway.

"Why should he care about my wounds?" Sirive spat. "Because he is the ships medical officer and it is his job." Lockdown growled slightly. He pulled her into what was a med bay, the doors hissing shut behind them. Mansen was cleaning up some puddles of energon from some of the drones on the ship, before looking up to see Lockdown and Sirive. "Ah, Sirive.. It's good to see you alive still." The medic said before looking at Lockdown. "I am impressed, I thought she wouldn't make it alive.. with you having to watch over her..." He said with a slight smirk, causing the bounty hunter to scowl at the medical officer's comment. "I do not always kill everyone I have to look after." The bounty hunter growled. "Mmhhmm..Only few make it out alive though..." Mansen mumbled, walking over to the medical berth. "I need you to lay down here, Sirive." He said to the green femme. Sirive obeyed and walked over to the medical berth, laying down on it.

"Now I'm gonna be injecting this needle in your arm so I have a sample of your energon to make sure it's healthy." Mansen said gently to Sirive as he held on of her arms. Sirive nodded, watching as the medic used a needle and injected it into her left arm, causing her to make a sound. "It probably does hurt." He told her as he waited a few seconds, then took the needle out of her arm, causing her to wince slightly in pain. "Good." Mansen said as he walked over to one of the monitor like machine. Lockdown watched as the medic took a few moments to process the energon. "Well her energon so far is healthy. Try to keep it like that and make sure she gets her Energon everyday." Mansen announced, looking over at Lockdown who simply nodded, crossing his arms. Menasen then got out a few tools, setting them on the table beside the medical berth where Sirive was laying. He picked up one of the tools that looked like a sharp pocket knife and a screwdriver combined into one. Sirive shifted uncomfortably when she looked at the tool, her optics slightly showing fear. "It's okay, I'm just gonna check to make sure your wounds are healing correctly, that's all." Mansen said. Sirive did trust him. She trusted him a lot more than Lockdown. Sirive nodded again. Mansen then started to scratch the sharp tool against the wound she had on her left shoulderplate, causing the femme to wince. The medic did the same thing to all of her other wounds with the sharp tool. Once he finished, all of her wounds were open and leaking energon. The medic set the tool down on the table and grabbed a cloth, wiping away the leaking energon. Then he put the cloth on the table and got out what seemed to be strange looking object. It was obviously cybertronian medical equipment, otherwise Sirive would have known what it was but since she didn't, it had to be cybertronian.

He used the cybertronian tool to patch up her open and leaking wounds. She didn't really feel anything when he patched up her wounds with the tool. So that was good. Mansen set the tool down on the table and started to clean the femme up so the wounds wouldn't get infected even though he patched them up, he still didn't want the wounds to be infected. He even polished and waxed her armor. "Alright, you're all done, my dear." He said. Sirive nodded and got up. "Thank you." She said to him, causing him to shrug. "I'm just doing my job." He replied to her, then looked over at Lockdown. "She WILL have a few aches and pains tomorrow, but that's just the wounds healing up. Other than that, she is healthy and fine. If the aches are too much, give her a little dose of high grade, but just a sip. Only a sip, got it?" Mansen said slowly, making sure the bounty hunter got it. "Yes, yes, only a sip of high grade if the pain is too much, I get it." Lockdown said with a growl. Mansen sighed and ten turned back to the femme. "If he is not there to help you when the pain is too much for you to handle, just keep calm and try to distract yourself doing other things so your mind won't focus so much on the pain." The medical officer told Sirive. Sirive nodded. "Okay, I will." She replied.

"Remember, only a sip of high grade, Lockdown." Mansen told the bounty hunter once again. "I know, I know." Lockdown growled, grabbing Sirive by her right arm, and pulling her out of the room an into the hallway, leading her back to his quarters. The door hissed shut behind them when they entered, locking itself. Lockdown shoved the femme to the side, walking over and sitting down on the side of the berth. Sirive couldn't help but remind him. "Remember, only a sip of highgrade." She snickered.

Lockdown glared at her. "Say that again and I'll rip your spark out." Lockdown warned. Sirive stuck her glossa at him. "What did I say about doing that?" Lockdown said, standing up and walking over to the table, picking up the sword. Sirive stared at him. "I was just messin with ya!" She said as Lockdown walked over to her, carrying the sword with him. "I am not in the mood. Now get some recharge before I put you in recharge forever." He warned. Sirive grumbled, walking over to the berth and laid down, curling up, and recharging. Lockdown just walked over the berth, setting the sword on the table as he passed by, then laid down next to the recharging femme, recharging himself...


	12. Aches and pains

Sirive woke up groaning in pain. Her wounds ached like hell. How can such few wounds cause so much pain? She looked over to seeing Lockdown already awake, leaning against the wall, starring back at her. "You've been doing this for at least three hours now." The Bounty hunter said, causing the femme to scowl. "It's not my fault, my body hurts like hell over here, I'm sure you would do the same if you were in this much pain." Sirive said with a glare. "We mechs are not as 'fragile' like you femmes are." Lockdown said, watching as the femme got up. "Femmes are NOT weak! We may not have strong and powerful frames like you mechs, but our sparks are as strong as ever." Sirive growled, wincing as she moved. How long was this pain going to last again? Ugh. It better not last all week.

Sirive just stood there, looking over at the bounty hunter, wincing in pain. "Mansen said to I could have a sip of high grade if the pain is too much." Sirive said, her wounds were aching like hell. She couldn't take more of it. Every time she moved, she only winced in pain. Moving would cause more pain. But the bounty hunter just snickered at her. "I thought you were tougher than this." Lockdown sneered. Sirive growled. He was not gonna do this again. So she went over to the mech, wincing as she moved, and bitch slapped the bounty hunter as hard as she could. "I am NOT WEAK!" She shouted as she bitch slapped the mech.

Lockdown growled, picking up the sword from the table, glaring back at the femme."You got 10 klicks." Lockdown warned, holding up the sword. Before he was able to make his move, Sirive was able to grab onto his arm, reaching out to grab the sword with one of her servos, but failed. Lockdown kicked the femme, causing her to let go an fall down onto her back. Before she could get up, he held her down on the ground, bringing to sword to her neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life here and now!" He growled.

Sirive struggled trying to get free. "B-because!" She gasped out, trying to get free but still wasn't able to, making it harder for her. "Y-you need me f-for t-that reward or s-somethin!" Sirive managed to say as the blade of the sword was held up against her neck. The bounty hunter growled, releasing the green femme. It was true. If she wasn't all in one piece, then he wouldn't get any upgrades or anything in return. "You're lucky they want you unharmed." The bounty hunter growled as he went to put the sword back on the table, glaring back at Sirive. Sirive couldn't believe she was still alive. She thought for sure it was game over for her but apparently primus allowed her to live.

She quickly got up, still feeling pain from her wounds, looking at the bounty hunter. "Who are 'they' and why do they want me?" She couldn't help but ask him. "You expect me to tell you everything, don't you?" Lockdown said. "Well..yeah, of course I do, I'm a curious femme." Sirive replied, rolling her optics at him, slightly wincing in pain. "You're starting to annoy me to the point where I want to rip you apart." The mech said, causing the femme to snicker at that. "What ever, can ya at least go get me some high grade? This aching is starting to annoy me." She said with a smirk. Lockdown suddenly threw a knife towards the femme, nearly hitting her in the right shoulder plate. This startled the femme, making herself jump slightly. "What was that for!?" She suddenly said. "For telling me what to do. I am not your personal servant, Autobot." He growled, glaring at her. "I didn't say you were." Sirive grinned, knowing what he meant, but couldn't help but tease a little.

"I may not be able to tear you apart, but I can still damage you." The bounty hunter said, walking over to pick up his battle knife before stabbing her with in the back, not far from her right shoulder joint. Sirive nearly screamed in pain as her back arched in pain, the knife still in it. Lockdown smirked as he pulled out the knife, watching as the femme cry out as she fell to her knees, her back arching in pain. "Weak." He said. Sirive winced in pain as the energon started to leak from where she had been stabbed. "That should teach you not to mess with me." The bounty hunter said, kicking the femme to the side. Sirive cried out, wincing as she landed on her back. Lockdown smirked, watching as her optics widen in fear and pain.

As the bounty hunter kneeled down beside the femme, he grabbed her tail and brought the knife to it. "Maybe you don't need this.." He said with a smirk. "N-no!" Sirive yelled as she tried to move away, only to cause more pain to her back. "I need that! M-Mansen even said I needed it to b-balance!" Sirive managed to yell out as she struggled more only to cause more and more pain. "What if I cut half?" Lockdown said with a smirk, digging the knife into part of her tail, causing her to cry out. "N-no! You can't cut any of it off!" Sirive growled, wincing in pain as she tried to move away. She was in so much pain, she might even have to offline herself into recharge. Her optics started to flicker a little, glowing a brighter neon green, her frame starting to shake slightly in pain. "Aw, is the kitty cat scared?" Lockdown snickered as he stroked her tail with the sharp knife, causing energon to leak from the cuts. Sirive hissed as she tried to get up but got pulled roughly by the tail back down by the bounty hunter, landing on her back again, wincing in pain as her optics flickered again. "S-stop!" Sirive cried out as she felt the knife on her tail again. Lockdown only chuckled. "I don't think so sweet spark." He said with a smirk as he brought the knife to her left arm, and started to carve some glyphs that translated to 'bitch'. Sirive cried out as he carved the glyphs into her armor. "That looks nice on you." He said, causing Sirive to growl, wincing as her arm started to fill with pain. "Maybe I should write somethin on that pretty little face of yours." He said with a dark smile, causing the femme to struggle even more as he brought the knife to her left cheek, right below her optic, and started carving some glyphs down her cheek that translated to 'slut', holding her still as he did his work. Sirive hissed in pain as he carved the glyphs. She felt the energon leak down the side of her faceplates. "Very nice." The bounty hunter said as he finished carving the last glyph. Sirive tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

Sirive's optics flickered more and starte glowing a brighter neon green color, almost white. She was about to pass out any second from the pain she was in. The bounty hunter noticed this and smirked. "I think you had enough trouble for now. It's time to go to the med bay although you didn't put up much of a fight.." He said. Sirive yelped out in pain as she was pulled up, almost stumbling backwards. She was able to regain balance. "You may be weak, but I'm not finished with you." Lockdown said, grabbing the femme by the arm roughly and took her to the med bay...


End file.
